I'm Still Alive
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With murder, vengeance follows. Can the crew get out of this one alive? (For a different perspective, please read Always A War On Something by Howl Of A Werewolf)
1. Chapter 1:Resulting Aftershocks

**(Inspired by Howl Of A Werewolf's Always A War On Something, please read that before reading this)**

" _Fuck! Carly, you alright?!" Connor shouts, helping Carly up. Both were running from pissed off Altruist cult members through the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness when one caught up with Carly, grabbing her and stabbing her in her right hip._

" _Yeah… damn, that's a hell of a wound." Carly says, seeing the blood from her hip to her upper thigh. Connor picked her up into his arms as more gunshots were heard. The gunshots meant the cult was getting closer to them so Connor ran off with Carly, determined to get her out of here._

 _Five bullets slammed into Connor's back, making him scream in pain and accidentally drop Carly, both falling down an embankment._

 _The two remaining cult members caught up to them, Carly grabbing Connor's shotgun because her AP pistol had no bullets left and shooting both cult members through their heads, killing them immediately._

" _Connor… wake up, buddy. Connor?!" Carly says, managing to stand up and walk to Connor to check on him. She crouched down and checked him for a pulse… he was gone._

 _Carly lowered her head and cried… all Connor was doing was trying to protect her and he ended up being shot to death. She leaned in and kissed him on his forehead one last time._

" _Don't worry, my friend. I'll give the damn cult a reason not to kill anymore." Carly says, picking herself up and finding a nearby shovel. Carly wanted Connor to have a decent burial... he saved her, he was why she was still alive._

 _After that was done, Carly created a makeshift tombstone._

" _ **My friend… find peace in heaven."**_

 _Carly's vision was blurring… before she passed out, she felt someone catch her._

Carly's eyes opened, the small brunette finding herself in Johnny's bed, her injured hip bandaged up and herself wearing Johnny's shirt.

"Connor's gone…" Carly says numbly, Johnny's hand rubbing up and down her back.

"I saw the tombstone… I know you want that damn cult to suffer but you need to let yourself heal up first." Johnny says, kissing Carly on her forehead.

The lyrics to Alive by Pearl Jam surface in Carly's mind… or rather, one in particular.

" _ **I'm still alive!"**_

"Screw rest! Connor and I were defending ourselves and they murdered him!" Carly says angrily, getting out of the bed but almost falling down, Johnny catching her. Carly rested her head on Johnny's shoulder as his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm not gonna let you get killed. You mean too damn much to me, Carly." Johnny says, Carly's violet eyes closing for a few seconds before Johnny picked her up and put her back on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

 **Meanwhile, Liberty City…**

Packie dialed Connor's and Carly's phone numbers with no luck. It was the 4th time he called but they didn't answer.

Dash decided to call Lester instead and have him track the two missing people down… Carly's phone signal was traced to the Lost MC campground in Stab City and she was still there.

Connor's was in the Chiliad Mountains… but it had been there for 16 hours and that worried Dash.

"Packie?" Dash says, Packie looking at her. "Something's not right here… I think Connor might be dead." Dash says, Packie's expression changing to one of disbelief.

"Connor… dead? He can't be dead." Packie says, Dash resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I had Lester track Connor's and Carly's phones… Carly's at the Lost MC campground, good chance she's with Johnny… Connor's phone is in the Chiliad Mountains… it hasn't moved in almost a day." Dash says.

"Maybe he lost his phone… maybe someone kidnapped him like the Triads kidnapped Michael…" Packie manages to say, fighting anger and grief… he had already lost too many friends, he didn't want to lose anymore.

"I'm sorry… no one has heard from him since-" Dash says.

"Maybe it's Carly who's dead and Johnny's hanging onto her phone! So he doesn't forget her, right?! Right?! Dashie, please tell me I'm right!" Packie yells, tears falling down his face.

Dash moved closer, wrapping her arms around him as Packie sobbed violently, tears were running down Dash's face as well.

"We'll call them, have them come to Liberty City… I'm so sorry, Packie." Dash says, rubbing her hand up and down Packie's back as he hung onto her, trying to be as careful as possible because of her gunshot wound.

Packie eventually wore himself out and Niko drove them back to the Mcreary house.

Gordon stayed behind with Roman and Niko though, having found Carly's number in Packie's phone and decided to text her.

' _I'm a friend of Packie's, little lass, it's how I got your number. What happened?-Gordon'_ Gordon texted to Carly.

To his surprise, Carly responded.

' _The Alturist cult members chased me and Connor through the Chiliad Mountains… Gordon, I'm sorry… he's gone.'_

' _You help us deal with Steve Erics's gang, we'll help you deal with this cult.'_ Gordon texted to Carly.

' _You got it.'_ Carly texted back.

"Gordon? Where do you want us to drop you off?" Niko asks.

"Let's go find a bar… and don't stab me this time." Gordon says.

Niko nodded before pulling back onto the road and driving towards Hove Beach, where Comrades bar is.

The three needed time to calm down, clear their minds… before Packie's Los Santos associates leave their sun drenched paradise and head to the worst place in America.


	2. Chapter 2:Revenge In Mind

' _All night and half the damn day searching for her! Where the fuck could Carly be?!'_ Trevor thought angrily as he drove past Stab City for the second time that day.

He slammed on the brakes, remembering something after yesterday's incident scrambled his brains.

" _You think I'd tell you where the fuck she's hiding at?!" Trevor yells at the Altruist cult members that had him surrounded._

" _We know you don't like Carly hanging around with the Lost MC!" One holding a Carbine Rifle at Trevor says._

" _If you're gonna shoot me, you might want to tie your shoes first." Trevor says, even though none of the cult members were wearing shoes… or much of anything else._

 _The one looked down, Trevor tackling him and snatching the rifle, shooting the one on the ground and killing him._

" _And let THAT be a lesson to you fucking cannibals!" Trevor yells angrily, the others running off._

Trevor drove into the Lost MC campground, crashing his truck into Johnny's caravan and startling Johnny and Carly.

Carly kept some clothes here sometimes so she gingerly pulled a pair of black skinny jeans and motorcycle boots on and pulled Johnny shirt off, putting her bra and To Live Or Die In LS tank top on before carefully walking outside, Johnny's arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

"First class flight to the worst place in America, kids!" Trevor shouts.

"Fuck, Trevor! You could knock like a sane person for once!" Carly says, Trevor noticing the depression in her voice.

"Connor?" Trevor says, Carly nodding.

"Damn Alturist cult ambushed us… I buried him out in the Chiliad Mountains after he was shot 5 times." Carly says, Johnny helping her to Trevor's truck.

"No way in hell are you-" Trevor says.

"If you think I'm letting Carly out of my sight, you're crazier than I thought! Put your fucking anger aside and we'll head to the damn airport!" Johnny says, helping Carly into the passenger seat before jumping into the back.

Meanwhile, Michael was packing some of his things after packing some of Carly's things, Amanda none too thrilled about where her husband, daughter and their friends were going to.

"Liberty City, again?!" Amanda yells.

"Business, Amanda! Strictly business and you're staying here! You're not gonna push another woman out of a window!" Michael says, grabbing both bags.

"She-" Amanda starts to yell.

"Don't _you_ dare say she fell! You could've killed her!" Michael shouts before storming downstairs and outside to Franklin's Bravado Buffalo S, getting in the passenger seat.

"So the guy who texted Carly. Lester did a background check, right?" Franklin says on the way to LS International, Adam keeping to himself.

"Gordon Sargent. Packie's old friend and a member of the Irish mob that Gerry Mcreary is the head of." Michael says.

Everyone arrived at LS International and was on a Cargo plane being flown by Trevor.

Carly rested her head on Johnny's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

' _First trip back to Liberty City in years.'_ Both thought. The last time Johnny was in Liberty City, it was the day he and the remaining members of the Lost MC burned the Alderney clubhouse down.

The last time Carly was there… she saw a stripper fall 5 floors at the Majestic hotel and crash onto an Infernus.

Carly later found out that it was Johnny's friend Gionna who fell… and it was Amanda who caused it, shoving Gionna over the balcony and causing Gionna to end up with a broken hip.

' _She broke her right hip, I was stabbed in the right hip… talk about ironic.'_ Carly thought as Adam took over flying for Trevor.

Trevor was about to go and pull Carly away from Johnny when Michael stopped him.

"She's injured and devastated over Connor being murdered. Leave her the hell alone." Michael says.

Trevor made no effort to protest because Michael wouldn't listen if he did.

 **7 hours later, Mcreary house…**

Packie opened the door, letting the group in and seeing Carly limping slightly before she and Johnny sit down.

"Trevor and the others will be here soon, they're at the Majestic hotel, putting their things in the rooms." Michael says as Dash and Katie walk downstairs, Katie looking at Carly.

"She's not taking it too well." Packie says, Katie nodding.

"Last time I saw someone that upset was you after Saint Michael was shot to death." Katie says.

"I could've been nicer to him. Kid only wanted to help and so did Connor." Packie says.

Gerry walked downstairs, stopping after seeing Johnny and Carly.

"Klebitz?" Gerry says.

"Been a long time." Johnny says.

"Gionna 2.0 have a name?" Gerry says.

Carly would've normally laughed or told Gerry off… instead, she looked out the closest window, lost in her thoughts.

Gerry noticed sadness in Carly's eyes and so did Gordon when he and Niko showed up drunk.

Gordon walked straight to Packie.

"I thought she'd be-" Gordon says.

"Older? Not physically but kids are old before their time nowadays." Packie says before going to the kitchen and getting a beer.

He decided to explain when Trevor and the others showed up… for now, Packie just wanted to put himself back together.


	3. Chapter 3:Satisfying Bloodlust

**(This is now a crossover story with Always A War On Something by Howl Of A Werewolf, please read chapter 3 of that first before this)**

 **Carly's p.o.v, Majestic hotel, 5th floor…**

You've gotta be screwing with my mind now, right?! Trevor just walked in with blood on him! Johnny and I were keeping to ourselves, keeping the mood as calm as possible… now it looks like things are gonna get crazy again.

"Keep your back to him and close your eyes, he'll think you're sleeping."

Johnny says quietly. Within seconds, my eyes are closed and I'm back on my left side, sending pain through my injured hip.

Johnny carefully rests his hand on it, lightly massaging it to ease the pain as I rest my head on his shoulder… we hear Trevor walk towards us but someone intervenes, dragging him out of the room... at first, I thought it was my dad but then I hear a not so subtle Irish accent… Gordon!

"Leave them alone, they're exhausted!" Gordon says, Trevor yelling at him.

"Don't fucking tell _me_ whatto do! Carly's my niece, you Irish prick!" Trevor yells… bad move, Trevor.

Really bad fucking move!

"Could be worse, Francis could show up." Johnny says after I open my eyes.

"The crooked cop who arrested you countless times, John?" I say… inadvertently, a bit too loud.

"See?! She's not sleeping!" Trevor shouts.

"Shut it, you damn lunatic!" Gordon says.

It might be curiosity or insanity starting to build up… but I want to know who Trevor stabbed to death.

Then again, last time I was in this hotel…

Actually, let's just say that there are some things a young kid should never see… and of course, we're all on the same floor where Madam Godzilla tried to murder Gionna.

" _I'll agree with you on that, Carly."_ I hear someone say… Connor?! Couldn't be him… right?!

Then again, stranger things have happened.

Either that or I have finally lost my fucking mind and in the words of DJ Captain Loggins from Los Santos Rock Radio… actually, I don't need therapy, that would be Trevor.

Wait… they'd skip talk therapy and go straight to shock treatment with his crazy ass.

 **Trevor's p.o.v, three rooms from Carly and Johnny's hotel room...**

"From what Michael said, Carly was stabbed by one of those sick sons of bitches and you were gonna snatch her from Johnny?! Are you out of your mind, boyo?!" Gordon says.

" _Don't_ call me boyo, I'm nearing 50 years old! And Carly is still a kid!" I yell at Gordon. I had no trouble stabbing Eddie Low to death, what makes Gordon think he's any fucking different?!

"Call me crazy on this one but Carly stopped being a kid a long time ago.

Yeah, she's still young but there are some things that no one should ever witness or go through." Gordon says, looking right at me… what the fuck would he know?!

Gordon leaves and I go to get cleaned up… I'm a borderline psycho but right now, I'm starting to hate how blood feels when it's soaked into my skin!

It's after a shower and change of clothes that I hear someone at the door and go open it… Ashley Butler?! What the hell is she doing back here?!

"I thought you were still in Sandy Shores." I say, letting her in and closing the door.

"Didn't feel like home… and Johnny didn't want anything to do with me back in 2008 and he still doesn't want me around." Ashley says.

"So you turn up here?" I ask.

"I saw Johnny with a tiny brunette earlier, almost mistook the brunette for an old friend and would've walked up to her were it not for the violet eyes, light brown hair and no scar on her neck." Ashley says.

Didn't the stripper Michael slept with back in 2000 have a scar on her neck?

"Other than John boy, what brought you back to the worst place in America, Ash?" I say.

"Didn't you hear what I said? San Andreas didn't feel like home, Trevor! And…" Ashley says.

"And… what else?" I say.

"I missed you." Ashley says… well, I didn't expect that answer from her.

A while later, Ashley's asleep on the bed while I'm staring out the window, debating whether or not to bust into Carly and Johnny's room.

Who in their fucking mind gave those two a room with only one bed in it?!


	4. Chapter 4:Time For Hell

**Mcreary house, next morning…**

"Now you're sure you'll be able to run? Packie told me about what happened in LS." Niko says as Carly checks her AP pistol and Carbine Rifle.

"I'll be alright." Carly says, Niko nodding and walking over to Dash. Johnny snuck up behind Carly, handing her the switchblade she left behind at the Majestic hotel. "Don't want to forget that." She says, putting it in her left skinny jeans pocket.

Carly's hair was pulled into a messy bun, the hem of her leather jacket falling just past her hips. She was damn determined to deal with Steve Erics's gang and hoped that Gordon followed through on his promise to help her and everyone else get rid of the Alturist cult.

Some of the bodies of the cult were buried out in Paleto Bay while the others were thrown into the Alamo Sea, Zancudo River and out of Pier 400… inadvertently, the ones thrown into the Alamo Sea ended up floating into Whetstone, Flint County and Easter Bay Airport.

" _The residents in Red County, Flint County and San Fierro were in for a shock this morning when several bodies believed to been part of a cannibalistic cult washed up on shore. No claims of the bodies have been made yet-" The news reporter says before Dash shut the TV off, shocked._

" _Carly, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this. Would you?" Dash says after Carly walked into the living room._

" _About what?" Carly asks._

" _The cult that killed Connor and tried to kill you… some of them are dead." Dash says, startling Carly._

' _Damn it, Dad! What the hell did you do?!' Carly thought, Dash nudging her and snapping her out of it._

" _Are you alright?" Dash asks._

" _Yeah… just trying to keep my mind on the job. Don't want to end up stabbed like Gordon." Carly says, Dash laughing a bit._

" _I can hear you talking, tiny ones!" Gordon shouts from the other room._

Carly shook those thoughts away as Johnny wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her on her forehead, Carly closing her eyes for a split second.

The door opened again as Michael, Trevor, Franklin and Adam walked in, Michael wearing a suit like he normally did, Dash saying " _Haha… you're always wearing such a nice suit, Tony Stark."_

That was followed up by Trevor saying to Johnny "Get your fucking hands off of her!" and Carly flipping Trevor off.

"See, Gordo? She's not subtle." Dash says.

"I'd ask John boy what I asked Niko-" Gordon says, keeping his voice low.

"But you'll most likely get shot instead of stabbed… and Tracey would be more likely to-" Dash says, whispering the last part so Michael and Trevor don't hear her.

"I don't want him near Carly! I don't like bikers!" Trevor shouts.

The next thing to follow was Carly walking over to Trevor, her switchblade barely an inch from Trevor's neck and startling him and everyone else.

Adam tried to step forward but Carly lifted her left foot, slamming it into Adam's ribs and knocking him down.

"Three options, Trevor! Sliced neck, cracked ribs or shutting your fucking mouth! When we left LS, we left our current grievances behind for now!" Carly yelled furiously.

Trevor nodded, backing away as Carly folded her switchblade and walked back to Johnny as Dash walked to Niko.

"Okay… didn't think she'd do that." Dash says.

"Loss affects everyone differently… hell, I expected her to snap Trevor's neck, not threaten him with a knife." Niko says, having seen the names carved into the switchblade earlier.

Carly and Trevor's bond had definitely deteriorated since Trevor turned up back in Carly's life.

 **Carly's p.o.v**

I don't normally threaten people with knives but something snapped in my mind when Trevor said what he did.

Yes, Johnny and I are close, we have been since we met. Trevor doesn't have too many friends who aren't reluctant to be friends… he kidnapped Patricia Madrazo for fuck's sake, the woman didn't even do anything to him!

And yet, in the twisted events following that, they fell in love… then Trevor has the damn nerve to turn around and tell me who I can't be around?!

Okay, Carly… calm down. Mind on the job, Steve Erics's gang, then the Altruist cult… I hope Gordon doesn't try anything stupid, I'm actually starting to like him as a business associate.

Possibly as a friend so long as he keeps his mind out of the gutter.

"Let's go find these assholes!" Niko says before we all leave, Adam limping a bit.

I hope I didn't hurt him too badly… sometimes, I tend to do crazy things when things gets crazy.

If I were in my right mind, I wouldn't have threatened Trevor.


	5. Chapter 5:Free Once More

**A/N: This chapter contains a paranormal appearence. Also, please read chapter 6 of Always A War On Something by Howl Of A Werewolf before this chapter.**

"Carly! Dash! Take cover!" Packie and Michael shout as the gunfight raged on, all taking cover behind the Obey Tailgater.

No sooner had they all gotten to Liberty City than David Erics's henchmen ambushed them. Johnny was on one of the upper levels of the abandoned building and alternated between the M16 and RPG so he didn't run out of ammo.

"Violent sons of bitches! Where's your boss?!" Carly yelled loudly, Johnny hearing her through the headset.

"Carly, get to where Johnny is!" Packie shouts, having gotten a crazy idea into his head.

"Are you insane?! She'll get killed!" Trevor yells, Carly dodging the bullets and running to the abandoned building, shooting and killing David's goons as they followed her.

Carly reached the area Johnny was hiding out at, Johnny grabbing her and pulling her down, forcing her to take cover.

"Where is this asshole?!" Johnny says in an aggravated manner.

"That coward ain't gonna show up here himself." Carly says, handing Johnny another clip for his M16 when it jammed.

Johnny reloaded the M16 and kept shooting, Carly reloading her Carbine Rifle at the same time that more hitmen showed up. Carly shot them… but one of their bullets slammed into her right hip, busting the stitches open.

Johnny caught Carly in his arms before she fell, taking his leather jacket off and tying it around her reopened knife wound tightly to stop the bleeding.

Out of the corner of her eye, Carly thought she saw someone and raised her AP pistol… only to feel a hand on her hip that wasn't Johnny's, Carly feeling the blood and stitches fade away.

" _Spirits linger around the Paleto Forest sometimes… that's where you'll find me, Carly Jade."_ Connor says in Carly's mind before his ghostly form disappeared.

Johnny picked Carly up off the ground once both were sure the gunfight stopped and took her out of the building.

"It's gone… the stab wound's gone." Johnny says, carefully examing Carly's right hip after untying the jacket.

Carly's expression was a mix of shock, amazement and confusion… she looked down where the wound used to be… and realized what happened.

' _Spirits interfere with synthetic things… like getting stabbed. Thank you, Connor.'_ Carly thought as both walked back to the group.

"Sooner or later, David's gonna look everywhere for all of us… we need to lure him out of his comfort zone." Carly says, deciding to keep what happened in the building between her and Johnny for now.

Michael and Trevor looked at Carly in pure amazement. Nearly a day ago, Carly could barely stand and here she was in front of them, like she hadn't been stabbed by the Alturist cult in the first place.

Michael and Trevor weren't the only ones amazed though.

 **Packie's p.o.v**

What the hell happened in the abandoned building?! Just hours ago, Carly was having trouble walking and then I said to her go to where Johnny's at, I have a plan…

Except I never got to tell them what it was.

Something tells me I'll never know but… whatever happened, I'm glad it did.

"We better scram before we end up with half the police force on our ass! There's a sheriff who's overconfident with power and influence and I sure as hell don't want to run into him today!" Carly says.

I know who she's referring to… I don't want to see Benson either.

"Let's get the hell outta here." Gordon says, getting in Michael's car, followed by me, Michael and Dash, Carly sticking with Johnny.

All of us sped off, Dash turning to me.

"She could barely walk when we saw her yesterday… now it's like she wasn't even stabbed. What happened in the abandoned building?" Dash says quietly, just as perplexed as me.

' _I'm just as confused as you.'_ I thought to myself.

 **Carly's p o.v**

I think… yeah, I should call Jack the first chance I get… he's an idiot at times but he's been ghost hunting lately and I could use his help with what the hell happened.

Right now, we have to find David Erics… then, we get rid of the cannibals once and for all… I made a promise to Connor that the cult would be dealt with.

"There's the warehouse not too far from here! We'll hide out there!" Trevor shouts over the multiple engines… of course he had to go and mention a warehouse.

It was just after the warehouse explosion in South LS that I had an out of body experience… I saw a little girl in a damaged red dress… instead of hurting me with the scissors she had, she sent me back among the living world.

Sachiko… that was her name. I looked up information on her a while back, found out that she was strangled to death when she was 7 years old… just after her school principal pushed her mother down a flight of stairs… I found myself feeling deeply disturbed by that.

Sachiko and her mother should've lived long lives… instead, they died horrible deaths.

 **Warehouse, Michael's** **p.o.v**

"Alright… Lester couldn't find a location on David Erics yet, he said he'll call when he has." I say, everyone else looking a little disappointed… can't really say I blame them. Dash got shot, Carly got stabbed-I'll have to ask her what happened in the abandoned building later- Connor's… poor kid. All he was doing was protecting my daughter from these fucking cannibals… they stabbed her and gunned him down.

Carly's got that distant look in her eyes again, Johnny's staying by her side… things have gotten crazier.

"David lured us all to Liberty City, hoping we'd get killed… he'll definitely be hunting us down! And the cult of cannibals, they crossed the line! Now I'll admit, we have our differences-" I say, looking at Trevor. "-some of us more than others… but they need to be put aside. For now." I say.

Trevor nods reluctantly. I know he's imagining himself keeping Carly and Johnny away from each other no matter who it hurts.

 **Meanwhile...**

Several members of the Alturist cult wandered around in search of the people who killed their fellow members.

Their bloodlust started when they found two of their own dead out at Cape Catfish… and were told that a knife wielding tiny brunette and a young man were behind the killings.

Not caring that the two were acting in self defense, several cult members targeted Carly and Connor, intent on killing both.

They were severely disappointed to find out that Carly escaped… injured but alive… and enraged that Johnny had helped her lie low.

The locals gave the wandering cult members strange looks, the cult's response to shout various things at them, one being repeated.

" _ **We shall be free once more!"**_


	6. Chapter 6:Searching The City

It was Packie's idea to split the team into several groups, each group searching a section of the city for David Erics.

Carly had a feeling that one or more of the groups would find the Altruist cult before finding Erics. She and Johnny had taken to searching Algonquin and were currently in Little Italy.

Something was bugging Carly though, Lester should be gotten in touch with them by now… it wasn't like him to just drop off the grid.

"I don't like that look, it means that your 6th sense is in overdrive." Johnny says, rubbing his hand up and down Carly's back.

"Something ain't right, Lester should've let us know where Erics is by now." Carly says before Johnny turned onto the street to where Lester was staying at. Both got off the Hexer and ran up the steps, Carly seeing that the lock was picked and the video cameras were shot.

Johnny stepped back, kicking the door open before he and Carly ran in, seeing Lester on the ground, not moving.

Carly ran over and checked for a pulse, breathing in relief.

' _He's unconscious… not dead.'_ Carly thought as Johnny dialed 911.

"Carly?" Packie says through the earpiece.

"Packie… Lester was ambushed. He's alive but whoever did this knew what they were doing, this wasn't a random break in." Carly says, seeing something written on the computer screen.

"Damn it! I'll tell the others, you and Johnny make sure to stick together!" Packie says.

"Got it." Carly says, Lester's eyes opening. "Hey, L. You'll be alright." She says.

After the ambulance took Lester to Lancet E.R, Carly glanced at Lester's computer and saw a message written on the computer screen.

" _ **We shall be free once more!"**_

"Damn cult of cannibals." Carly said, Johnny seeing the computer before Carly grabbed her phone, taking a picture of the message and sending it to the others.

"The fucking cult ambushed Lester?!" Michael shouts over the earpiece, everyone who heard him flinching a bit.

The last time Michael got this angry, things didn't end well...

" _I am sick to death of you trying to kill my daughter! Then to make things worse, you kidnapped her and tortured her!" Michael yelled at a tied up and beaten up Ivory, Carly standing being pulled up to her feet by Johnny and feeling the pain caused by Ivory's beating but not showing it._

" _Your daughter… is nothing but a sarcastic bitch who deserves to be put in the ground-" Ivory says, Michael jamming his K Bar knife into Ivory's head, severing his brain stem and killing him immediately._

" _So… damn uncivilized." Carly says, blood trailing from her mouth as Johnny held onto her._

 _The three left the warehouse, leaving Ivory's corpse to rot._

Carly shook those memories out of her mind, leaving with Johnny and continuing to search the city. Exhaustion was starting to sneak up on her but Carly was more determined to stop the cult once and for all.

"Lester did nothing to deserve that kind of brutality… they could've killed him." Carly says, her arms locked securely around Johnny as he sped into Northwood.

 **Carly's p.o.v**

Damn it, what the hell could Lester have done to be beaten to a pulp?! I've had enough of this cult… they say they're trying to make the baby boomers rise once again and they do that to one of their own generation?!

Why?! Just because Lester's a computer expert?! He has to use a wheelchair to get around, he's not a threat to anyone!

Johnny and I hear shouting in the distance, Johnny trying to slow down but crashing into a van and sending both of us flying off the Hexer and crashing 25 feet ahead.

"Lord Zapho has guided us to them!" We hear one of them shout… oh, so this is how you cannibals try to kill us, huh?!

Johnny grabbed his M16 and shot several of them after we take cover, me shooting them with my AP pistol until there's one left… the one who stabbed me.

I stand up and walk towards him as he throws his Carbine Rifle down in frustration, grabbing his K Bar knife and swinging at me.

"Not gonna work this time, you murdering fuck!" I say, twisting the knife out of his grip and stabbing him right in the throat, him falling to the ground and choking on his blood for the last few seconds of his life.

I thought… I'd feel some semblance of justice… instead, I feel numb as I walk over to Johnny, who immediately pulls me into a hug.

I close my eyes for a few seconds as I hang onto Johnny, trying to process this.

"You two need a ride outta here?!" Trevor shouts after driving up and stopping in front of us, Gordon in the passenger seat.

"Yeah. Bike's totaled." Johnny says before we let go and jump into the back, Johnny hanging onto me as Trevor speeds off into the downtown area.

"The cult ambushed Lester… why didn't David's gang get the chance, they're the professionals." Trevor says.

"The ones who tried to kill us were low ranking members, meaning the higher ones are looking around the entire state for us!" Johnny says.

If that's true, we're screwed!

"Let's go find these fuckers ourselves!" Trevor shouts. I can't believe I'm about to agree with this but hell yeah, let's make these crazy bastards wish they never met us!


	7. Chapter 7:Past Pain

Carly felt disturbed by what Packie told her about Dash's father. Hell, when this was all said and done, she wanted to hunt the bastard down, take a knife and slice his…

"Carly? We'll be in Los Santos soon." Johnny says, snapping Carly out of it and rubbing her arm, knowing that she was getting angry.

Carly nodded, putting off torturing Dash's father for now. Instead, she focused on the mission at hand.

Getting rid of the Altruist cult once and for all… there were only a few that followed them to Liberty City, some were hiding out in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness while the rest were wandering the state.

It was after everyone got off the plane that Dash approached Carly.

"If he's here… and he tries anything… you have my word that the sick bastard will die slowly and painfully." Carly says, keeping her voice low so the others don't hear her.

Dash saw anger in Carly's eyes and knew why. It sickened Carly that a parent would try to abuse their child like that.

Dash was scared of her dad, yet Carly seemingly had no fear, just anger.

" _Any parent that harms a child doesn't deserve to be one… and I think with how Amanda treats Carly, it's a mix of physical and mental abuse." Packie said to Dash after having told Carly what nearly happened to Dash as a child._

 _Both were keeping their voices low so no one else heard them._

" _I don't really know much about Amanda but Michael did say she clearly favors Tracey and Jimmy and thinks Carly's too much like Michael… one time, he did say he saw Amanda slap Carly once after Carly called Amanda a plastic filled ex hooker." Dash says, Packie feeling anger go through him._

" _Amanda demands respect when she clearly doesn't show it herself! Why would Carly show Madam Godzilla any form of love with how she's been treated?!" Packie says._

Carly sped through Los Santos on her Vader, slamming on the brakes when she saw a message spray painted on a building.

" _ **We shall be free once more!"**_

Several black vans sped towards her, Carly taking cover and shooting the Altruist cult members when they jumped out.

"We will hurt you, Carly Jade!" One shouted before a Lost MC van pulled up, Johnny shooting the remaining cult members.

One turned around, seeing Johnny in front of him and turned back, seeing Carly, her AP pistol aimed at his head.

"This past week has been nothing but chaotic killings and senseless beatings! Tell us where David Erics is or I will blow your fucking head off!" Carly demanded.

"You'll never get out of this alive! We will rise again-" The cult member said, Carly pressing the barrel to the cult member's head and pulling the trigger, killing him.

"These guys are really starting to get to you, aren't they?" Johnny says, resting his hand on Carly's back.

"Damn right… how'd you-" Carly says.

"You mean too damn much to me. When you know someone too well, you know where they usually are." Johnny says, both of them hugging.

"Hey, what the fuck was with all that shooting?!" Franklin shouts over the earpiece.

"Altruist… they're dead now." Carly says.

"You ain't the only ones they ambushed, Gerry and Gordon got ambushed in East LS." Franklin says.

"They okay?!" Carly asks.

"Perfectly okay, little lass. Now where's a good place to hide out?" Gerry says.

"There's… a warehouse in South Los Santos… we should be safe there." Carly says.

She couldn't believe that the city fixed the place instead of levelling it after the explosion but right now, it was their only option.

 **Carly's p.o.v, South LS warehouse...**

I can't believe Johnny and I are back here again, this was where we were when it blew up… Ivory, you sadistic bastard! Thankfully, you're burning in hell now.

No one can really survive after their brain stem's been severed in half. It was so damn uncivilized but very much deserved after Ivory came back.

" _I've tortured you for several hours, little Carly and yet you still won't show your pain…" Ivory says, taking the gag off of Carly's mouth._

" _Why give you the satisfaction? You don't deserve it." Carly says. Her body was bruised and bleeding but she still refused to give Ivory what he wanted._

 _Ivory untied her from the chair and threw her against the wall, holding a knife to the left side of Carly's neck, about to replicate what his father did to Gionna all those years ago when he shot back as Michael rammed into him while Johnny helped Carly up._

" _NO ONE BRUTALIZES MY LITTLE GIRL!" Michael yelled furiously, repeatedly punching Ivory until Ivory was knocked unconscious._

"Carly?" Packie says, snapping me out of it. "David sent the Alturist cult after you but… how does he know you?" He says.

Damned if I know, unless he was working with Ivory… but that would've been a while back, Ivory's been dead for some time.

"I don't know. The only time I was in Liberty City before this week was-" I say… should I tell him? We were in LC but the incident happened...

 **Alderney, 2013…**

"You want me to use this on you?! Let her go, asshole!" The cop shouts, his gun aimed at a guy trying to drag Carly into a nearby Albany Emperor.

The cop was taking too long to pull the trigger and Carly knew she had to act. She grabbed her switchblade, stabbing her attacker several times before he finally let her go.

When he fell, Carly ran into the strip club she was waiting outside of to find Niko and Johnny, both immediately running over and seeing blood on her leather coat.

"Someone tried to… take me, I stabbed him-" Carly says before folding her switchblade and putting it away as the officer ran in, Niko shooting him before the three left.

"You sure you're okay, Carly?" Johnny asks once they finished packing up what he left behind in the rotted out house when he left Alderney a few years back.

"Yeah. Let's leave the worst place in America behind." Carly says before they got in the van and drove off.

Once in the cargo plane, Carly switched her blood stained leather coat for a leather jacket, Johnny being reminded of how Gionna was after being attacked at 13.

The only things missing were the physical injuries but Carly was shutting herself off, pretending the incident didn't happen.

"You two didn't mention that you were heading out of town." Both heard, turned around and saw Jack.

"How the hell did you-" Carly says.

"Bribed airport security at LS International… seriously, you could've chosen somewhere else instead of the worst place in America." Jack says, sitting down in the chair across from them.

' _The sooner we're back in San Andreas, the better.'_ Carly thought.


	8. Chapter 8:Emotions Clouding Judgement

**Dash's p.o.v**

There are times when people don't think straight… this is one of those.

I just saw Carly with blood splattered on her… did she find my dad already?!

"Cult ambushed me in the downtown area… things got out of control." Carly says. Okay, she didn't find him yet but the cult found her and she and Johnny killed them… in self defense.

This week has been nothing but chaotic killings and senseless beatings… Carly's not really a kid anymore but she should be living a normal life.

"Packie… told me what happened… did Ivory-" I say, Carly shaking her head.

"Ivory was going to but my dad and Johnny showed up in time… Ivory even held the knife to my neck." Carly says.

It's at that point my own rage towards my dad resurfaces… if I stuck around him, I would've had no real childhood.

If Ivory had gotten what he wanted, Carly would've truly lost who she was.

The look in Carly's eyes is too much to handle… I pull her into my arms, trying to calm her down. Her arms wrapped around me, like my sister's used to when she got upset.

Right now, Carly's emotions are surfacing… she can't keep them bottled up and neither can I.

 **Carly's p.o.v**

Okay, I didn't expect this… Packie said that Dash isn't normally outwardly comforting to new people.

"We bottle it up for too long, it eventually comes crashing out of us." Dash says, rubbing her hand up and down my back. She's right, eventually our emotions take over no matter how much we try to suppress them.

Hearing how Dash was treated by her father made me think of how Ivory tortured me and what Amanda said afterwards.

" _Whatever he did to you, you deserved it!"_

That was when I stopped thinking of Amanda as my mother… because she didn't want me around, called me a fucking mistake and even after Ivory treated me like that, Amanda basically treated me like I was nothing to her.

I look around… where the hell has my dad gone off to?

"He said he had something to settle with Amanda… things might get ugly between them." Dash says before we let go… oh, damn.

Cultists roaming the city, David Erics trying to hunt us down and Dad's decided to go deal with Madam Godzilla?!

Oh… fuck!

 **Michael's p.o.v**

"Oh, you finally came back-" Amanda starts to snipe at me.

"I want you out of this house, Madam Godzilla!" I say before both of us could think, Amanda's eyes widening in shock and anger.

Yeah, like she has any fucking right to be angry after how she's treated me and Carly.

" _I'm_ not the one that should leave, Michael! If anyone should leave, IT'S YOU AND THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Amanda says, shouting the last part.

"If anyone's been a bitch, it's you! Not Carly!" I yell furiously.

Amanda smirked at me, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, you're right… Carly's not a bitch. She's a little slut who's gonna get into a lot of trouble one day! Either way, I want _her_ out of this house!" Amanda says.

"You're not kicking her out! It's you who's no longer welcome here and-" I say, taking my wedding ring off and throwing it into the trash can in the kitchen. "-no longer welcome in my life! I called a divorce lawyer and if you don't leave-" I say, Amanda pulling a knife on me.

"I can handle a divorce… but I AM NOT LEAVING!" Amanda says, yelling as she aimed the knife at my heart.

"LSPD! Drop the fucking knife and put your hands on your head!" We hear an officer shout as he runs in, aiming the Combat Pistol at her… I guess the neighbors called the cops after so many years of not so domestic bliss.

The knife fell out of Amanda's hand and she lowered her arms, allowing herself to be cuffed and taken out of the house.

I walk upstairs after hearing the police cruiser leave and grab as many duffel bags and suitcases as possible, packing everything that belongs to Amanda and taking it downstairs, writing a note.

" _ **If the harpy from hell gets out on bail, take this to wherever she's staying at!"**_

I leave the note by the bags and suitcases before leaving… right now, I need to make sure none of the others have killed each other or gotten killed.


	9. Chapter 9:Lunatic Outta Hell

**Carly's p.o.v**

Dad kicked Madam Godzilla out but… something tells me she didn't go quietly. I look down, seeing two pieces of paper on the floor and pick them up, one in Dad's handwriting, the other in Tracey's.

" _ **If the harpy from hell gets out on bail, take this to wherever she's staying."**_

" _ **You throw this family into even more chaos, Carly?! Fine, we'll be better off without you and Dad!"**_

So it looks like it's a big empty house again…

"Carly?" Dash says, jarring me from my thoughts and seeing Tracey's note. "You know what? You don't need those harpies from hell. Family should be caring and supportive, not dysfunctional like yours, mine and Packie's." She says, taking the notes and throwing them away.

"I heard that, Dash. And you're right." Packie said before walking over to us. "Neither of us deserved the hell we went through, no matter what Madam Godzilla said." He says. Damn right and the house ain't so empty now.

Granted, we're figuring out our next move as far as David Erics is concerned… I still don't know how he knew to send the Altruist cult after us but… oh, wait…

That incident in Alderney…

" _It's been confirmed by the LCPD that the dead man outside of Honkers in Alderney is Lyle Erics, cousin of alleged mob boss David Erics. Police are currently for his killer. An eyewitness account of the incident described her as a 5ft tall brunette between the ages of 16 and 21-" The news reporter says before Carly shuts the TV off._

" _You spacing out again? Why'd you turn the-" Jack says._

" _I… Jack, I screwed up." Carly says._

I need to find Johnny. I walk outside and immediately can hear Johnny and Trevor arguing.

"You fucking shot me, biker brain!" Trevor shouts, pointing to his left arm.

"Trevor, fuck off right now. I need to talk to Johnny." I say after walking to them. Trevor walks away and I tell Johnny what I remembered.

"Makes sense, mob guys usually don't take too kindly to one of their own being killed." Johnny says.

"Yeah and that's how he knew to sent the damn cannibals after us. We need to find him before we get ambushed again." I say before Johnny and I walk back into the house, grabbing as many weapons as we can.

It's when we walk outside that I see Trevor's truck and get an idea that could either work… or possibly get us killed. Johnny and I put the weapons in the back, get in and take off.

I hear Trevor shouting… yeah, he's pissed!

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

"Carly, Biker Brain, get back here with my fucking truck!" I yell furiously but it's no use, they're speeding away.

I run back into the driveway, getting in Packie's car.

"Hey! The fuck are you doing?!" Packie shouts as he and Dash run over to me.

"Carly and Johnny stole my weapons! And my truck!" I yell before Packie and Dash get in. "Whoa, you think you're gonna tag along?!" I yell at them.

"Either drive or get out, you damn lunatic!" Dash shouts. And Packie said that Dash rarely swears… what happened earlier, whatever it was… it really affected her.

I start the car and drive off, seeing no sign of the Bodhi… until I hear a pedestrian shout "Your license should be revoked!" and see Johnny drive towards the LS freeway, Carly in the passenger seat.

Makes sense that Johnny's driving, Carly is rather tiny. I speed after them, Packie handing me a megaphone since his car doesn't have a CB radio.

"PULL OVER!" I shout at them.

"Go fuck a whore on the roadside, Trevor!" Carly shouts back, Johnny speeding up and me speeding after them, hitting the back of the truck.

"What the fuck?! We're trying to stop them, not kill them!" Packie shouts.

"Shut it, you Irish prick! I got a taste for biker blood!" I yell, ramming into the truck again.

This time, Carly hits her head against the dashboard… oh fuck… I'm not trying to injure her.

Carly grabs her Carbine and shoots at me, grazing my right shoulder… I see blood trailing from her nose and mouth and Johnny sees it too because he stops the truck, grabbing a washcloth he took from the house and hands it to Carly, who presses it to her nose and mouth to stop the bleeding.

Johnny jumps out and storms over, snatching me out and throwing me against the car, grabbing my head and repeatedly slamming it against the hood.

 **Packie's p.o.v**

"Johnny, cut it the fuck out!" I yell, getting out and pulling Johnny off of Trevor, who falls to the ground.

"Go check on Carly, we'll deal with Trevor." Dash says after getting out.

Johnny runs back to Carly and gently moves her hand, examining her face carefully.

"Hospital can wait, we need to find David before he finds us." I hear Carly say.

"If it doesn't stop bleeding, you let me know immediately." Johnny says, Carly pressing the washcloth back to her nose and tilting her head back.

"Is she-" Trevor says before I punch him.

"Get your fucking ass in the car right now!" I yell, Trevor backing up but getting into the passenger seat as Dash gets in the back and I get in the driver's side, all of us taking off again.

"Packie-" Trevor says.

"I don't want to fucking hear it! You said you wouldn't hurt Carly and now she's bleeding!" I shout, Trevor shutting up after that.

Seeing Carly hurt made me think back to when Dash was shot… twice, for fuck's sake!

That was two times too many! David Erics is gonna die!


	10. Chapter 10: Calm It Down

"You're not gonna go beating the hell outta Packie, not when he's got a gunshot wound." Carly says, wrapping her tiny hand around Johnny's left wrist.

"He shoved you down to get to David. We had things handled and that hot headed Irish prick had to take over." Johnny says. Carly was worried about Packie because Carly's broken nose, split lip and cracked ribs were light compared to being shot.

"I'm alright. I'll take minor injuries over being shot and after Ivory shot me outside my old high school, I make sure to keep myself well protected during gunfights." Carly says, pointing to the bulletproof vest on the gurney before carefully getting off of it and going to check on Packie, who limped out of a treatment room.

"Just a flesh wound. You?" Packie says.

"I've had worse injuries. Doctor said to take it easy for the next couple of weeks-"Carly says before lowering her voice. "-but we need to finish those damn cannibals once and for all." She whispers.

"Got it. Johnny threatened to kill me, didn't he?" Packie says quietly.

"Yep… he can be overprotective." Carly says.

Packie thought back to the last time he got a hellish beating from Johnny.

 **9/15/95, Cerveza Heights…**

"Mcreary!" Packie heard Johnny shout as Johnny drove up, getting off his Hexer and charging at 16 year old Packie, tackling him and repeatedly slamming his fist into Packie's face.

Another bike screeched to a stop and Packie felt himself falling down as Johnny was pulled back, Packie seeing a flash of dark brown hair, knowing exactly who it was.

"You can't just go beating the hell outta Packie, it was just a damn kiss!" Gionna says, the 15 year old suddenly falling to her knees as electricity jolted through her, Packie standing up and ripping the taser from Francis's hand.

"She was saving me from being beaten to death, dickhead!" Packie shouts, spitting out a loose tooth as Johnny helped Gionna up.

 **Present time, Carly's p.o.v**

There are times I question my own sanity by hanging around a lunatic like Trevor. We don't get along like we used to, he wants me to be that sweet little kid he knew back in Ludendorff… problem is that the innocent side of me died when I saw Brad get shot… I saw him die…

Then my dad was shot during that same bank job and Trevor ran off, neither of us seeing each other for nearly 10 years after that.

A lot changed during those years. The Los Santos dream became a nightmare… everything changed again after I shot someone in self defense when I was 13, Madam Godzilla showed her true colors and she and I fought on a daily basis.

Then things really went to hell after I trashed three classrooms at North LS high… the same school I was shot out in front of.

"Carly Jade?" Dash says, getting my attention. "Gerry wants us all to meet back at the house, says he's got an idea on how to deal with the cannibals." She says.

It isn't long after that when we all leave, Trevor surprisingly staying quiet… the sooner we completely destroy those damn Altruists, the better.


	11. Chapter 11: Treachery In The Group!

**Carly's p.o.v**

"Okay, so you're on the hill with a sniper rifle. You'll be able to cover us that way." Gerry says. Normally, I wouldn't object to using a sniper but I'd rather settle this face to face instead of taking the cultists heads off from a distance.

I don't know why, I just feel like something's not right… Dad and Dash have been quiet.

Trevor keeps muttering… it's driving me mad and Gerry's getting aggravated too!

"What was that, Philips?!" Gerry says, angry that Trevor isn't listening.

"Carly's the one they're after! Give her to the cult!" Trevor shouts.

Are… you… fucking… KIDDING ME?! Trevor wants to sacrifice me?!

"Trevor, are you out of-" Dad and Johnny say simultaneously.

"Fuck! That! How dare you?!" I yell angrily.

"You pissed them off! _You_ stabbed one of them! His death is on you-" Trevor shouts before I lose it completely and charge at him, tackling him to the floor.

The next thing I know, I'm being pulled off of a barely conscious Trevor, my hands and fingers bruised and scratched up… ever since the crowbar incident, this has happened every now and then.

Gordon and Adam take Trevor outside, I'm guessing to a hospital.

Trevor… how could you? What could I've done that you want to sacrifice me to a cult of cannibals?!


	12. Chapter 12:Kidnapped And Rescued

**A/N:Please read chapter 12 of Always A War On Something by Howl Of A Werewolf before this.**

 **Great Ocean Highway**

"There's her bike!" Johnny says, him and Gordon getting out and checking Carly's Vader, Johnny stopping when he saw blood on it… as well as several dead cultists and a message written in spray paint.

" _ **We have your girl, Mr Klebitz! She will die!"**_

"Bastards took Carly… they are gonna die!" Johnny says angrily, him and Gordon getting in the van and speeding to the Altruist camp.

Johnny and Gordon grabbed weapons from the back of the van, an M16 and a AK 47 after reaching the camp, Johnny looking through the window of the tower and seeing Carly tied up.

 **Johnny's p.o.v**

Damn it, this has gone too far! They took Carly and all she was doing was trying to clear her mind!

"Get the charges from the back. I'm gonna sneak in over the wall and get Carly." I say quietly before Gordon grabs the charges from the back of the van.

I wait until it's clear to sneak in and grabbed a silenced AP pistol, shooting the cultists guarding the tower and killing them before climbing up the ladder and sneaking up the ramp, picking the locked door and running in, Carly looking up at me.

"John!" Carly says, despite a washcloth in her mouth. I run over and cut the ropes on her arms and legs, Carly pulling the cloth out and hugging me.

"I've got you, baby girl. Those bastards ain't gonna hurt you no more." I say, picking her up and taking her out of there, Gordon shooting every cult member in sight.

"Gordon, you damn lunatic!" Carly and I shout, Gordon stopping the shooting.

"Charges are set, the other freaks are coming back here!" Gordon says before we get out of the camp and onto the hill.

"Carly, you okay?" I ask.

"Glad to be the hell outta there. They shot the tires of my bike, then a gunfight broke out on the highway." Carly says, her arms wrapped around me… I'd put her on the ground but her legs are numb, she won't be able to keep up if we have to run.

"I see them." Gordon says, seeing several vans pull up, multiple cult members getting out. Gordon grabs the detonator when the freaks walk in, blowing the camp up and the cultists screaming in agony as they try to stop themselves from burning to death.

 **Carly's p.o.v, a few minutes later...**

The screams… they finally stopped, the cult burned to death. I thought, after all this… it didn't help but they can't hurt anyone anymore.

Johnny, Gordon and I head back to the city and… I'm not actually surprised to see Trevor's truck in the driveway of the house… but he looks madder than hell now.

"What the fuck were you three thinking?!" Trevor shouts after we get out.

"Getting rid of them… something _you_ should've done a long time ago." I say before walking inside with Johnny and Gordon, Johnny helping me upstairs.

I pull off my clothes and get in the shower, letting the hot water soak my sore body. I'm not sure how long I'm in here before I feel Johnny's arms wrap around my waist, our naked bodies pressed together.

We're alive… might as well enjoy ourselves before Trevor busts the door down.

 **Trevor's p.o.v…**

"You find her?!" Michael says.

"She's upstairs… and Johnny and Gordon found her and got rid of the-" I say before hearing some noises from Carly's room… oh, fuck no! Not on my watch!

I run to the stairs, Gordon and Packie tackling me and dragging me into the kitchen before tying me to a chair.

"You fucks are gonna-" I shout, Gordon taping my mouth shut.

"Let them have one night of peace, boyo." Gordon says before he and Packie walk back into the living room, Michael following them and turning the volume up on the Tv…

Yeah, like that's gonna drown out the noise.

 **A half hour later…**

Dash walked in, finding Trevor tied up and walked over, pulling the tape off of his mouth.

"Untie me!" Trevor shouts.

"No… I'm just gonna leave you like this." Dash says before putting the tape on Trevor's mouth again and walking into the living room, watching Tv with the guys.

"They upstairs?" Dash asks.

"Yeah. Where have you been?" Gerry says.

"Clearing my mind… saw the Alturist camp on fire." Dash says, figuring out what happened.


	13. Chapter 13:A New Cult

Carly woke up in Johnny's arms, her entire body worn out from last night.

She wondered if Trevor was still screaming downstairs or had given up and left.

It was quiet for once after years of family dysfunction… and Carly wasn't sure how to feel about that.

' _Madam Godzilla and princess Godzilla are gone, moved out… you don't have to deal with the chaos anymore.'_ Carly thought, carefully turning around and wrapping an arm around Johnny, pressing her body against his.

Johnny leaned in, kissing Carly on her forehead and gently rubbing his hand up and down her back. He made sure to be as gentle as possible last night, Carly still had the injuries from Trevor crashing the car into the truck and Packie accidentally shoving her down.

Being ambushed and kidnapped by the Altruists and beaten up didn't help either… right now, Carly just wanted to be held.

" _We will get what we want, one way or another, Carly Jade!" One of the cult members shouted, slapping her across the face._

" _You freaks are as sick as Ivory was!" Carly shouts back, getting slapped again_

" _We will get what we want! We shall be-" The cult member started to say._

" _Blah blah blah! You fuckers have only ran your mouths and get into gunfights with people who could kill you in fistfights!" Carly says, smirking at him before he left, slamming and locking the door._

 _They'd have to do more than this to break her._

"They can't hurt you anymore, sugar." Johnny says, his voice groggy from sleep. Carly settled back into sleep, their bodies still pressed together.

She just wish she knew who sent the Altruists after her to begin with.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

Still tied up, mouth taped shut and no sleep last night… this is fucked up!

Those damn cultists said they could handle the job and they blew it! They were only supposed to get Johnny, I didn't know it would've been Connor with Carly in the Chiliad Mountains instead…

Well… if I could get untied, I can always contact the Scorpions. Sure, they're not cannibals but they kill people and are based in a place called Tierra Robada.

I manage to get free and sneak out, getting into my truck and driving off.

Time to bring in the Scorpions!

 **A/N: The madness never seems to end with Trevor, does it?**


	14. Chapter 14:Hell About To Be Unleashed

**A/N: Please read chapter 14 of Always A War On Something by Howl Of A Werewolf before this.**

 **Carly's p.o.v**

"Missing? Where would Trevor go off to now?" I find myself asking Adam. The look on his face now… tells me that I shouldn't have asked him.

But we've dealt with the Altruists and Erics… what else is a threat?

"I heard him talking earlier… to someone named Toby Dex. Anyone familiar with that name?" Adam says.

Oh… fuck! Toby's crazier than Trevor and possibly crazier than Ivory was.

From what I remember Ivory saying when he was torturing me in the warehouse is that the Scorpions chop people's heads off in public… that Toby killed several of his own men because they disagreed with what he was doing.

"Toby's the leader of a gang called the Scorpions… they're based out in Tierra Robada and if you think Trevor's hell walking on earth, Toby's ten times worse." I say, startling Adam and Dad.

"The last time we saw Toby, he almost cut Carly's right arm off… that was last year. We ended up setting their former base of operations on fire so we could get out of there… Toby almost lost one of his legs in the fire." Johnny says.

If we run into Toby Dex again… we might not get out alive.

 **Trevor's p.o.v, Aldea Malvada...**

"You're Trevor, right?" A man in his mid 50s says.

"Yep… and you must be Mr Dex." I say, recognising him from the description Carly gave me. Dark blonde hair, brown eyes, 6'7" and a vicious looking bastard... so far, I don't think he's as vicious as she described.

Well, since the Alturists are dead, maybe the Scorpions can pick up where it was left off.

Damn… I really thought those blood thirsty cannibals would've gotten the job done but they got Connor instead of Johnny…

I… damn it, I gave them a perfect description of Johnny too! How could Connor had been mistaken for him?!

"Call me Toby. Now… about this man you want gone…" Toby says.

I hope this time, it works.


	15. Chapter 15:Enough Is Enough

"Stay in cover." Johnny says quietly, his arms protectively around Carly as they, Adam, Michael, Packie, Dash, Franklin and Gerry scouted the Scorpions hideout.

They were waiting on Niko and Carly's crazy friend Jack to show up in a hijacked Merryweather Buzzard. Tierra Robada also wasn't too far from Fort Carson, where Johnny's older brother Mikey works as a Corporal.

"Make it look like an accident…Trevor, you backstabbing prick!" Carly growled angrily. This time, Trevor had gone too far.

"Secure the perimeter before we head out to Los Santos!" Toby ordered, several of his men walking outside and looking around.

" _On your knees, now!" 53 year old Toby shouts, two of his henchmen forcing 17 year old Carly onto her knees and holding out her arm, unaware that Johnny had broken free of his restraints._

 _Johnny ran straight at the one holding Carly's arm out, knocking him down. Carly grabbed her switchblade, stabbing the other in the leg before shooting up to her full height, stabbing him in the throat and killing him._

 _Johnny charged at Toby, knocking him down and giving Carly the chance to grab the Sawn off shotgun, Carly shooting the gasoline trail as Johnny jumped back, Toby screaming as his left leg and the left side of his face caught on fire._

 _Johnny grabbed Carly and both ran out of the abandoned building in San Fierro just as it blew up._

" _Damn… I hope he's dead." Carly says, her and Johnny hugging and Johnny picking her up off the ground._

 _As both left the fire behind, Toby crawled out, breathing heavily and managing to stand up, dragging his left leg behind him as he limped off to a nearby armored Albany Cavalcade, getting in it before the driver sped off._

 **Toby's p.o.v**

I still have the scars from that day… I know first hand how damn tenacious Carly Jade and Johnny Klebitz can be. I also noticed something else right now… it's too damn quiet outside.

I walk out and look around… seeing some of my henchmen with snapped necks, others with gunshot wounds in their backs… they're the few I had left and now they're dead.

Trevor, if you betrayed me, I'm gonna fucking chop your body up and bury the parts all over the Las Venturas desert. I walk back in and look… to see Trevor tied up.

Before I can help him though, something metal hits the back of my skull and my vision goes black.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

" _You_ should've known better." Packie says as Johnny and Carly tie Toby to a chair… damn it, can't I ever catch a break with these people?!

"Toby! Hey, wake up-" I shout, Packie taping my mouth shut before taking the shovel Carly slammed into Toby's head and hitting me with it.

"Johnny never did a damn thing to you and Carly didn't betray you by falling in love with him!" Packie shouts as Dash and Michael walk in, blood on their clothes… followed by the others.

But what catches my attention are the next people that walk in… Niko and Jack.

"I warned ya what would happen if you didn't stop trying to kill Johnny. You pushed me too damn far, Trevor Philips!" Carly says after walking over to me, slamming a crowbar into my head.

What the hell are they trying to do, make me lose my memory like Carly did?!

 **Johnny's p.o.v**

"Ah, Trevor! You woke him up!" I say as Toby's eyes open. I grab the wrench Jack brought with him and slam it into Toby's left leg, breaking it and making him scream. "Hi ya, been a while. Remember what you did to me and my girl?!" I say, shouting the last part.

"You and that little bitch… killed two of my men!" Toby shouts, Carly storming over and slamming the crowbar into Toby's head… I hear a sickening sound from Toby's left ear and judging from how he's screaming now, his eardrum is shattered.

"They… attacked me! Grabbed me off the street and threw me in a car! On Ivory's orders, no less. He was a Scorpion before you two fell out!" Carly says angrily, once again slamming the crowbar into Toby's head and making him scream.

"It's just you and Trevor left now… no more Scorpions, no more innocent people getting their heads chopped off! It's over, Toby!" Jack says.

"Prove it! Kill me then!" Toby shouts.

"Right here and now? Too damn easy, Dex." Carly says, handing me a Combat Pistol. I walk around, shooting Toby in the back and paralyzing him from the waist down, Trevor shouting at me now.

"This has been nothing but chaos. All started by a man I once called Uncle T." Carly says, turning to Trevor and ripping the tape off of his mouth.

"I can be Uncle T again." Trevor says.

"No. There's no coming back from what you've done." Carly says before I pull her aside, whispering to her what I accidentally caused.

 **Carly's p.o.v**

"You sure?" I ask.

"Severed his spine and his aorta, I only meant to paralyze him." Johnny says… well with Toby dead, that just leaves Trevor… we wiped out what was left of the Scorpions.

"Packie, help me bury him out in Arco Del Oeste." Gerry says before they leave with Toby's body and… that was rather underwhelming, I would've preferred Toby to suffer.

"He's gone now and I feel-" Trevor says.

"Shut up!" I snap at him, Trevor backing up a bit. "If you hadn't started all this, Connor would still be alive, Trevor! You have no one but yourself to blame!" I finish before we all leave a screaming Trevor behind.

 **Packie's p.o.v**

"Carly feels like she's been cheated out of revenge and betrayed by Trevor… I don't blame her." I say after Gerry and I chop Toby's body up with a Tomahawk axe and bury the parts all over.

It wouldn't be the first time someone's been buried out here. From what I've heard, the ghost of a dead LSPD officer haunts this ruined town.

"Gerry… lets go back to LS." I say before we find the others and leave, Carly and Johnny getting in the Buzzard with Niko and Carly's crazy friend Jack, Michael, Dash and Adam getting in Michael's Obey Tailgater.

The rest of us pile into an RV and leave Tierra Robada and a still screaming Trevor behind.

Knowing Trevor… he will be back.


	16. Chapter 16:Minor Complication

"Ignore it, they'll call back." Johnny says, kissing Carly on her neck to keep her from reaching for her phone.

' _Trevor knows what Adam told you. Grab Johnny and meet us up at Stoner Cement Works-Gordon.'_

"4 in the morning and he's just now letting us know?" Johnny says after opening his eyes. It had been a quiet week without Trevor around but that peace and quiet couldn't last.

Carly got up and pulled on some clothes before stumbling to the bathroom, washing yesterday's makeup off before reapplying it, her usual style being a cat eye look. When her hair was in a messy bun and she dabbed a little perfume on her neck and wrists, she walked back into her room, Johnny dressed in yesterday's clothes.

"Stoner Cement Works, a little past Senora Road." Carly says, Johnny grabbing his AP pistol and tucking it into his jeans. Carly grabbed her AP pistol and switchblade, both thinking the same thing.

' _What the hell have we gotten into now?'_

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

Traitors, every one of them! Where do I fucking start?!

I guess I'll start with Carly. Falling in love with a biker, fucking that biker! What would be ironic if the protection they use fails and she gets pregnant.

Then I'll really have a reason to kill Johnny!

Next traitor would be Adam. He told them what I had planned and if I had known, I would've killed him! Kid can't keep his damn mouth shut!

Franklin… where do I start with Franklin? He whacked me with that cricket bat, he was one of the ones who left me tied up in Tierra Robada, I thought I could trust him but no, he's on their side.

The biggest traitor would be Michael. My old buddy, my best friend… he let Brad die, then he took off with his family to this horrible town! Had I gotten to stick around, those kids would've grown up normally instead of one being a wannabe porn star, the other a stoner troll and the youngest child being a little biker-

I'm cut off by a punch from Michael and realise… I just said all that out loud!

"The only traitor, Trevor, is you." Michael says in a serious, yet angered tone… oh… I really fucked up this time!


	17. Chapter 17:Insanity, Thy Name Is Trevor

**A/N: Please read chapter 18 of Always A War On Something by Howl Of A Werewolf before this and happy birthday Howl Of A Werewolf. :)**

 **Carly's p.o.v**

"Dash, what's wrong?" I ask after pulling her aside. I don't like the look on her face, she's angry and hurt mixed into one.

I've had that look on my face too many times.

"Make Trevor suffer." Dash says before leaving… just when I begin to think she feels safe around us, the wall goes up again… damn it, Trevor!

Johnny and I walk inside, seeing an already beaten up Trevor and Niko holding a baseball bat while Packie pulled me aside.

"Whatever he did, it hurt her way too much." I say quietly, Packie walking outside to comfort Dash.

"Fuck you, Niko! You traitorous asshole!" Trevor shouts after Niko hits him with the bat.

"You hurt Dash! My loyalty is to her, not you!" Niko shouts. Where the hell is Jack? He'd love this kind of chaos.

I look at my switchblade after retrieving it from my skinny jeans pocket… or rather, look at Trevor's and my names engraved in it before throwing it on the ground and grabbing a sledgehammer, Trevor looking at me.

I held onto it for years, hoping I'd get my Uncle Trevor back… the man tied up isn't the uncle I loved so… time to bury the past… or smash it.

"Carly, don't you dare-" Trevor yells before I swing the sledgehammer down 3 times, the last time breaking the switchblade in half.

"Do with him what you want. I'm done with Trevor Philips." I say before Johnny and I leave.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

"See? Even Carly doesn't want you around anymore!" Gordon says.

"I'm her Uncle Trevor! I'll always be Uncle Trevor!" I shout, Gordon slamming his fist into my face.

"You won't accept that she's not that little girl anymore, the one who loved you like family without realising what kind of monster you are!" Dash shouts after storming back in, her own switchblade in hand. "Tell me, Trevor… do you like blood? DO YOU?!" She shouts, jamming the knife into my left thigh and making me scream before she yanks it out.

"I hope… you're happy with what you've done. Because you trying to separate them pushed them closer to each other! Oh and Packie… never did a damn thing to you! If you try to hurt or kill him… I will hunt you down, I will find you and I will kill you!" Dash says before she and everyone else leave, thinking that I'm completely tied up.

I cut the ropes off my wrists with the K Bar knife I've kept for years before untying my legs and stand up.

"Good… luck." I say after they've left.


	18. Chapter 18:Fallout

Carly readjusted her Genesis: The Way We Walk tour tank top before walking downstairs, listening to the live version of Invisible Touch by Genesis.

It was her routine after things got too out of control… listen to music, calm her nerves and figure her next move out… but she couldn't think straight, not how after Trevor treated everyone.

Carly felt worse for Dash, all Dash did was try to solve the volatile situation. Carly turned her MP3 player off, walked upstairs and set it and her earbuds on the bed before returning to the living room, Dash and Niko talking.

"As long as we never see Trevor again, we'll be better off." Dash says, Carly feeling Johnny's arms wrap around her waist and Johnny kissing her forehead.

"What's on your mind, sugar?" Johnny asks, noticing the look on Carly's face. Carly turned around and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him, Carly being a foot shorter than Johnny.

Both walked upstairs to talk privately, Dash saying "Don't do it without protection, you two!" in a joking manner.

 **Dash's p.o.v**

Trevor… you were wrong about Johnny and you still are. I do know one good thing about him, he loves Carly… which is why you hate him.

But... you're not thinking about how much it would hurt Carly if she lost him or Johnny if he lost her… Trevor, you're only thinking about yourself.

Then there's Packie, who didn't do a damn thing to you… he accepts people for who they are, he's loyal, he took me in when I had nowhere else to go… Packie's the brother I never had when I was growing up.

And Adam… he did the right thing by letting us know what you were planning on doing… if he had kept his mouth shut, Packie and Johnny would be dead.

Trevor Philips… the only traitor is you. No one else.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

Traitors, every last one of them! I've had enough… I can't take it anymore!

It's always been said that if you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself!

I'll start with two of them, my first targets of the traitors will be Carly and Johnny.

If things go to plan, there won't be future hellspawn of those two walking around!


	19. Chapter 19:Deal With The Devil

" _Are you… out of your mind, old_ _man?!" The man said to Trevor._

" _What?! Don't worry about-" Trevor_ _starts to say._

" _Handle it on your own! Those_ _fucking cultists… they did horrible_ _things to me! Made me rethink what I_ _did to her… I can't do it, I can't kill Dash!" The man said before leaving._

Trevor aimed the Combat MG at Carly's bedroom window, waiting for her to wake up.

Carly opened her eyes, her head on Johnny's shoulder and his arms around her.

"At least you two are fully clothed this time." Both heard, looked and saw Dash and Niko in the doorway. Dash was starting to sober up and if Carly didn't feel exhausted, she would've made a joke to lighten the mood.

Dash noticed the tense look on Carly's face as Carly and Johnny let go and stand up, Johnny looking out the window… then at the others.

Johnny grabbed Carly and Niko grabbed Dash as the gunfire started, all four keeping their heads down as bullets flew everywhere, breaking things in Carly's room.

"What the fuck is-" Gordon says as he runs in.

"Gordon, duck or you'll be talking out your ass!" Carly yells, Gordon throwing himself to the floor as Carly reached under her bed, sliding an AK 47 to Gordon. "Now give him hell!" She says, Gordon taking the AK 47 and crouching into cover before shooting at Trevor.

Johnny grabbed an M16 as Carly grabbed a Carbine Rifle, both joining Gordon in the gunfight.

"Niko, Dash! Get to the roof!" Gordon shouts, Niko and Dash heading to Michael's room and climbing out the window, Niko boosting Dash up before grabbing a shotgun and handing it to her. Niko then climbed up, sniper rifle in hand.

 **Dash's p.o.v**

This is insane, even for Trevor! Now a gunfight has broken out?! Never a dull moment, in Los Santos or Liberty City!

All I did was shoot Steve Erics to keep Roman from getting killed! Trevor started all of this chaos in LS, just because he hates Johnny!

This… ends… NOW!

I drop my shotgun and grab Niko's sniper rifle, aiming and shooting Trevor right in the shoulder, knocking him out of the tree.

 **Johnny's p.o.v**

I climbed down the ladder Packie set up, Carly climbing down it a few seconds later as Trevor stands up.

Dash, Niko, Gordon and the others join us, Michael with an AP pistol aimed at Trevor.

"You son of a bitch! Terrorize my own daughter, have you fucking lost it completely?!" Michael shouts, Trevor standing up.

Trevor walks away… not so sure it's a good thing that he's quiet now.

 **Unknown p.o.v, a few hours later…**

"So I'm here, again… asking for your help." Trevor says, his left arm in a sling because of the bullet wounds to his shoulder.

"You got it." I say, shaking his right hand.


	20. Chapter 20:Gone Too Far

**Please read chapter 22 of Always A War On Something by Howl Of A Werewolf before this.**

 **Carly's p.o.v**

"I told you I heard screaming and gunfire- oh fuck, Carly!" Johnny says, catching me in his arms before he and Dash help me into the house.

My face hurts too much to talk, my neck is bleeding because the knife was dragged down it… but he's dead.

He can't hurt Dash anymore… he can't hurt anyone anymore.

I fought back hard, despite him being much stronger… I don't even know how he mistook me for Dash, aside from both of us being small in height.

"Niko, find that medkit and find Michael!" Dash shouts, Johnny putting me on the couch and moving my hair back, seeing the blood as Niko and Dad run over to me.

 **Johnny's p.o.v**

Bastard went right for her neck! Images of Gionna being attacked at 13 surface into my mind but I try to brush them off… thankfully, it's a flesh wound this time… Carly won't need stitches but she's gonna have a hell of a scar when it heals.

I try to be as gentle as possible when patching her neck up but muffled screams escape her mouth every few seconds… she can't completely open her mouth, did he break her jaw?!

Carly's neck is bandaged up now so I press an ice pack to her face to try to take the pain away… she's not showing her pain right now but it's there… he really went too far this time.

"Guys… there's a dead body on the sidewalk… looks like he was shot, fell and cracked his skull." Adam says after walking in, Dash and Niko following him outside.

 **Dash's p.o.v**

"They're gonna come looking for who killed him." Adam says.

The thing is… I know exactly who did and she's on the couch in her home now, being fixed up by the man who loves her more than life itself.

I see a nearby car and get an idea…

We put my dad's body in the car and drive out to Sandy Shores, stopping at Trevor's caravan, seeing the icebox in the back.

"We'll properly dispose of him later when the police aren't looking for Carly… this was self defense but the cops in San Andreas are as bad as the ones in Liberty City." I say before we get out, putting him in the icebox and shutting it before leaving.

When we get back to the De Santa residence, Michael's carefully hugging Carly, trying to calm her down. They let go, Carly walking back to Johnny and sitting down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he pulls her into his arms.

Trevor Philips… this time, you've gone too far!

 **Trevor's p.o.v, the next day…**

"Fuck off! I'm sleeping here!" I shout at the approaching train, still drunk before stumbling off the tracks and getting into my truck, driving off.

It's when I get back home that I notice the blood trail in the back and get out, running to the icebox and unlocking it… Dash's dead dad falling out and hitting the ground.

Dash must've fought back against him harder than I thought… but I know it wasn't her and that this stupid bastard snatched the wrong girl…

Carly's a hell of a lot fucking harder to kill than I thought.

I put the body back in the icebox and lock it… better to wait until the heat dies down before… well, I don't think anyone would suspect anything if I took him to the mortuary.

I really can't leave the guy here to go find the others… what do I do now?


	21. Chapter 21:Any Last Words?

"What the hell?" Carly and Johnny say, stopping by Trevor's caravan to see a tied up Trevor trying to escape.

Carly got off the Hexer, running at Trevor and tackling him to the ground, Johnny trying to pull her off Trevor…

But it was when Trevor had a gun aimed at Carly's head that everyone pulled their guns out on him.

"Trevor! Let her go!" Johnny says, Carly trying to get out of Trevor's grip but Trevor dragged her back.

"No, I don't think so cowboy! You see, a headshot would kill her easily but-" Trevor says, lowering the AP pistol and aiming it at Carly's heart. "-I'd rather watch her and every one of you bleed out!" He shouts angrily.

"Trevor, she didn't do anything wrong except falling in love with him! Let her go!" Michael shouts.

"Trevor, you crazy fuck! Let her go!" Packie and Dash shout, Carly biting Trevor's hand when he clamps it onto her mouth and ducking as Johnny and Michael shoot at Trevor, one of the bullets hitting Trevor's shoulder and knocking him to his knees, Johnny pulling Carly up and locking an arm around Carly's waist.

"I thought I was with one Judas! I'm surrounded by them! You want a piece of me, fucking come get me!" Trevor shouts ragefully as Carly rests her body against Johnny's.

"TAKE A FUCKING SHOT!" Trevor yells, having finally had enough.

Johnny and Carly realised that Trevor only had one bullet wound in his shoulder… and looked at the gasoline trail, finding it on fire.

"Sweet… mother… of-" Carly says before Trevor's Bodhi blew up, sending everyone flying in multiple directions, knocking them out.

 **Johnny's p.o.v**

Fuck… that hurt like… oh fuck, where's Carly?!

I manage to pull myself up, look around and find Carly barely conscious and on the ground near Ron's caravan before running over to her.

"Carly, don't move! You could have a spinal injury!" I say before grabbing my phone and dialing 911.

"John… we need to-" Carly says before we hear three people running over to us… make that two actually, Dash is limping more than running.

"Have anyone of you seen Trevor?" Packie says.

"Where did that son of a bitch go now?!" Michael shouts angrily.

Trevor not being here means a few things…

He's either dead, too injured to walk or used the explosion as an escape.


	22. Chapter 22:It Never Truly Ends

**A/N: Please read chapter 25 of Always A War On Something by Howl Of A Werewolf before this**

 **Carly's p.o.v**

It… it doesn't feel real. Trevor's screaming, I can still hear it…

It wasn't human to leave him barely alive, I understand that… Dash was right. Trevor put us all through hell but it would've left us all feeling numb.

I do feel numb now… Trevor's actually gone. I hear my phone ring and grab it, hoping to get out of this hospital soon.

"Hello?" I say after answering.

"Carly! Is it true what Dad said?! Is Uncle T really dead?!" Jimmy says frantically, sounding like he's been crying.

"Trevor's gone… he's not gonna bother us anymore, we're safe." I say.

"Uncle T… he was a good guy-" Jimmy says.

"Uncle T wasn't who Trevor was at the end! He wasn't well, he wanted to kill us all, Jimmy!" I say after cutting him off.

"Not us! You! He wanted to kill _you_ because you betrayed him, Carly! This is your fault!" Jimmy shouts.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and try to calm down… it's not working, I open my eyes again.

"MY FAULT?! TREVOR WAS A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH, HE GOT LESS THAN WHAT HE DESERVED BECAUSE WHAT HE DESERVED IS TO BURN TO DEATH, YOU EVIL, HATEFUL LITTLE TROLL!" I shout as loudly as i can, despite half my ribcage being cracked and bruised.

I hang up when Jimmy starts crying again… I don't feel like crying for Uncle T because the man who held me at gunpoint wasn't Uncle T… not anymore.

I snap out of it when I feel Johnny's arms wrap around me, pulling me close to him.

I put my arms around him, just wanting to be held… all we did is what's been done between a man and woman since the days of Adam and Eve…

We fell in love… you can't control who you fall in love with.

I just wish Trevor understood that before it was too late… but he was never going to.

The Trevor I knew back in Ludendorff died the day he ran off…

The Trevor who came back into my life was someone I didn't even recognise as my uncle.


	23. Chapter 23:Fresh Start

**3 months later, Liberty City…**

"I talked to Carly on the webcam earlier… she seemed off." Dash says, Niko sitting next to her.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Niko asks.

"She's not handling Trevor being gone as well as I thought. She misses who he used to be to her as a kid… her uncle." Dash says.

"That's understandable… once the numbness and shock wore off, Carly began to realise that Trevor's never coming back." Niko says, Dash resting her head on his shoulder.

' _All of it is too much on her… and it was started by Trevor… but not the Trevor she loved like family.'_ Dash thought.

Everyone had started to settle down after the events… Kate had even met a new guy named Alex and they began dating a month ago. Packie made one thing clear to Alex…

" _If you hurt my little sister in any way… I will kill you."_ Dash remembered Packie saying but what Alex said next made Packie smile.

" _I have two little sisters. If any guy were to hurt them, I'd act like you would."_

"Dash?" Niko says, pulling a red velvet box out of his jacket pocket and opening it, revealing an engagement ring with an Onyx stone in the middle.

Dash smiled, tears of happiness running down her face.

"Yes! Of course!" Dash says excitedly, Niko putting the ring on Dash's finger before they kiss.

 **Meanwhile, Los Santos…**

Carly rinsed her mouth out with water after throwing up for the second time that morning, looking in the mirror and trying not to think too much about it.

About a few days ago, she had started feeling sick but chalked it up to stress and Trevor's death taking it's toll on her…

Carly then remembered a message Dash left on her LifeInvader page.

" _Hey, maybe you're pregnant! :-)"_

At the time, Dash meant it as a joke… but now Carly started thinking back. She and Johnny have always been careful…

Then she remembered what Johnny was shouting at Jack yesterday… and got angry.

"I swear on all that is holy or not that if you tampered with the protection, I will rip your fucking head off, Jack!" Carly shouts, grabbing the keys to her Vader motorbike and her phone before looking at her laptop, seeing a message from Niko.

" _Dash and I are getting married!"_

" _:-D!"_ Carly typed in before walking downstairs and outside, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

' _Well, if there's really a baby on the way for me and Johnny, Trevor won't be here to try to kill us.'_ Carly thought before getting on her bike and carefully driving off.


	24. Chapter 24: New Life

**Carly's p.o.v**

Longest 3 damn minutes of my life… if Jack really sabotaged mine and Johnny's protection, I'm gonna kill him!

If Trevor were still alive, he'd say _"Let me make one thing clear, Caroline. I'm not happy with this, you're too young and he's too… beyond words."_ in a disturbingly calm tone.

" _It's your choice Carly… and I know you believe in reincarnation… it might be my way of being alive again."_ I hear someone say… Connor?!

Wait, if he can be reincarnated… he'll be renamed as Jason Riley Klebitz.

The alarm goes off and I pick up the test… seeing _POSITIVE_ in the display screen.

"Carly? What's the matter, sugar?" Johnny asks after I walk back into my room, tears falling down my face. I show Johnny the test before setting it down, Johnny pulling me into his arms as we hug.

A baby… mine and Johnny's baby. We're gonna be a family…

 **Meanwhile, Liberty City…**

Dash looked through a bridal magazine, trying to figure out what kind of dress she wanted to wear for the wedding. She called Michael and he agreed to give her away at the wedding.

It was when she looked at her phone that she saw a text from Michael.

' _Don't tell anyone else but I'm gonna be a grandpa! :-D'_

Dash nearly dropped her phone in shock…

' _Carly's pregnant… and Trevor's not around to kill the baby or kill Johnny.'_ Dash thought.


	25. Chapter 25: Never Coming Home

**Liberty City…**

"Michael said not to tell anyone but-" Dash says, showing Niko the text that Michael sent to her earlier.

"It's a good thing that Trevor's not alive anymore, he'd go batshit crazy." Niko says.

"He _was_ batshit crazy, Niko. But now he can't kill Carly and Johnny's baby and don't go telling Roman because then everyone would know." Dash says, her and Niko kissing.

"Roman has good intentions but tends to get into trouble." Niko says, Dash nodding in agreement.

 **Los Santos…**

"It's still my house, Michael! If anyone should be kicked out, it's Carly! She's got the guy who fucked her to go to!" Amanda yelled angrily.

" _You_ leave! You're not kicking our pregnant daughter out on the streets and how did you even find out anyway?!" Michael shouts.

"What, did you think Tracey would've kept her mouth shut?! I want you, that mistake and her mistake-" Amanda starts to shout before a tranquilizer dart hit the back of her neck and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"I was getting sick of her yapping." Carly says, putting the tranquilizer gun down as Michael dragged Amanda out of the house, Jimmy seeing that from the stairs. Carly grabbed a box of herbal tea and put some water in the teapot kettle, putting it on the stove and boiling it.

"So you just decide to tranquilize Mom?!" Jimmy yells at Carly after walking into the kitchen.

"You're still defending her. That's pathetic, Jimmy." Carly says before shutting the stove off and grabbing the oven mit, putting it on and grabbing the teapot, setting it on the countertop to cool off a bit.

"No, what's pathetic is the way you treated her!" Jimmy says.

"Go jack off into one of your socks!" Carly snaps at him before Jimmy storms off, Johnny walking downstairs and wrapping his arms around Carly's waist, resting one of his hands on her stomach.

"Tell your mommy to not stress herself out, buddy." Johnny says.

"It could be a girl, you know." Carly says, resting her head on Johnny's chest. It bugged Carly to no end that Amanda and Jimmy hated her, while Tracey seemed reluctant to cross Amanda.

At least that's how it seemed with the concerned voicemails and LifeInvader messages Tracey left for Carly… but part of Carly wasn't sure that they were genuine by any means.

 **Sandy Shores…**

A small raven haired girl was in a tattoo shop, getting R.I.P Trevor tattooed above the red and blue guns tattoo on her left ankle.

To Sam, Trevor symbolised the red gun, the crazy side of him that she wanted to be. After the tattoo artist was done, Sam paid him and left.

Sam returned to the caravan, finding it more organized and saw a note.

" _ **You need to clear your mind. His stuff is all arranged- Samuel."**_

Sam looked around… still wishing Trevor was alive… but no matter how many times she closed her eyes and opened them, her dad wasn't gonna walk through that door again.

Trevor Philips… was never coming home.


	26. Chapter 26: Some Sense Of Peace

Carly placed the flowers in front of the makeshift grave for Connor… it still didn't feel right that he was gone.

' _It's not their deaths that are the hardest… it's the days without them that you live on and they don't that's harder to handle.'_ Carly thought, standing up carefully and brushing the dirt off her knees. Carly rested her hand on her stomach, a tiny baby bump noticeable… one of the many signs that her pregnancy was becoming obvious.

"Trevor… was the one who sent those cannibals after us. Well, he was after Johnny… I'm not sorry Trevor's gone, all he's ever done is hurt people who he thinks betrayed him." Carly says, tears in her eyes. She blinked them away, looking out towards the ocean and saw the docks, being reminded of the time out at Cape Catfish where she and Connor talked.

That day was chaotic… but the two of them by themselves, out of the city… it was peaceful. Until several Altruists ambushed them.

Unknown to Carly, Sam was watching her. Sam had been walking around because the caravan felt empty without Trevor.

Carly turned around as Sam approached, Carly not expecting to see Sam.

"Hi… Sam." Carly says, Sam seeing the eyes she'd seen in the picture before throwing it out earlier.

"You ever think sometimes that… the wrong people die?" Sam says.

"Connor didn't deserve it… if you think anything like Trevor, though, you think Johnny does, right?" Carly says.

"Not exactly…" Sam says before looking right at Carly. "I think _you_ should… after all, who's the bitch who killed my father?!" She says.

"Your father… sent armed cannibals after me. Than when that failed, he sent the damn Scorpions after Johnny and Packie-" Carly says before turning her head to the side, Sam seeing the scar. "-see what Mr Lucia did to me on Trevor's orders, Sam?! He cut my fucking neck because I wouldn't let him kill his own kid! His own kid who he raped when she was just 7 years old!" She finishes, looking at Sam again, who found herself shaken, having not known that Dash went through hell.

"I was raped when I was 11… but you could've just beaten my dad up! Don't you get the fact that now, because of you, I'm orphaned?! I've got nothing left!" Sam says.

"You still have family out there… your older sister, Ashley." Carly says, Sam nodding.

"But no parents… now I have to tell everyone that my mom killed herself after I was raped at just 11 and my dad was killed by someone who was supposed to be my surrogate cousin." Sam says.

"You didn't know Trevor like we did!" Both heard and looked, seeing Johnny as he walked over, standing next to Carly and holding her hand.

"What would you have done if Trevor held a gun on you and threatened to kill you because he thought you betrayed him?!" He asks.

"He was my father and he acted like my father! Just because he caused you two a bit of trouble, doesn't mean he did anything to me! Do you know who else murders their family?! No one! No one but you is that pointlessly cruel, Carly Jade!" Sam shouts.

"He tried to kill the one I love, then he tried to kill me! I didn't know the damn truck would blow up, Sam!" Carly says, Johnny pulling Carly back and standing in front of her as Sam reached for her knife, Trevor's threat from a month before his death still in Johnny's mind.

" _If you ever and I mean EVER get Carly pregnant, I will kill that mistake and you two along with it!"_

"Drop it!" Sam heard, looked behind her and saw Adam.

"Stay out of this! You told them what my father was planning!" Sam shouts.

"To keep them from getting killed, Sam! Trevor was too damn dangerous!" Adam says, Sam turning and looking at him.

"My dad did something, you know. He told me about you lot but you know why he told me everything he knew?" Sam says.

"He was saving you… walk into the fire unknown, you'll get burnt." Carly says, remembering when Trevor had told her that exact same thing when she was 5.

"No, I was lost a long time ago he-" Sam says before looking at Carly again. "-was saving you… now, I'll do my best… but I strongly advise you to keep out of my way… you'll find the world a very, very small place when I'm angry with you." She says angrily.

Sam left, walking back up the hiking trail… but when she glanced back at Carly, she looked closer, seeing an Alexandrite ring on Carly's ring finger.

"He'd kill you both! Stay out of my way or Trevor won't be the end of it!" Sam shouts before carrying on.

"You alright?" Adam asks.

"When she was reaching for her knife, I thought-" Carly says, stopping herself… but Adam figured out why Johnny had protected Carly. Because now, it wasn't just her and Johnny under threat anymore.

"Please tell me you didn't-" Sammy says as Sam stopped the quad bike outside the caravan.

"No, she's still alive… but I told her what's in my heart… partially." Sam says.

"Sam, there's no easy way to handle this but would killing them solve it? And what if it's not just Carly that you'd be killing?" Sammy says, Sam thinking but laughing that last part off.

"You know, Sammy? Thank you, because now I know exactly what I do next… if that last part is true, even if it isn't… killing them would make things better, because I'd be finishing what my father was determined to do." Sam says.

Back in Los Santos, Carly was in the passenger seat of Adam's car while she and Johnny were waiting for Adam to call Gordon.

"I think she knows." Carly says, Johnny lightly stroking her hair to try to calm her down.

"No one could've known he had another kid, he kept it so secret." Johnny says.

"Who knows how many kids Trevor spawned while he was alive… and he was determined to-" Carly says, her and Johnny jumping back when they saw a small girl by the car, Franklin standing next to the girl. "Frank, you scared us." She says before noticing the girl's blue and orange eyes, Carly and Johnny getting out of the car. "Hi there." She says, the girl almost a foot shorter than her. The girl simply nodded, slightly raising her hand and giving a slight wave.

"Oh… Immy doesn't talk much." Franklin says, Immy noticing the tiny baby bump that Carly had.

"Wait… are you and her-" Johnny says.

"I'd say we're just friends but we all know where that got you two. And despite the looks, she's a year older than you, Carly." Franklin says.

' _What the hell… are those knife scars?!'_ Carly thought, seeing several of Immy's scars. Immy seemed to know what Carly was thinking, like she'd had people ask before and before Carly had the chance to speak, Immy gave a slight nod. "That… please tell me they're gone?" She says, Immy shaking her head.

"We don't know where they are… and if I ever see Ian, I'm killing him." Franklin says. Carly nodded, brushing stray tears away… but Immy knew the look on Carly's face.

"Sam found you?" Immy asks, Carly nodding and rubbing her stomach protectively, still thinking about Sam reaching for her knife. "She'd never hurt your baby." She says.

"I'm not so sure about that. She was really pissed off when she found me at Connor's grave." Carly says, Johnny lightly hugging her.

Immy just looked down, Franklin deciding to tell Carly and Johnny.

"Immy was… at 7, her whole life was ruined… her whole family, everyone she loved, was killed right in front of her… then she was kept in a cage, moved around, beaten, stabbed and cut… for just short of 4 years." Franklin says, Immy looking away with her eyes looking at the ground.

Carly once again found tears running down her face and just let them fall, Immy reaching up and brushing her little hand against Carly's face, brushing the tears away.

A while later, Immy walked into the caravan, Sam looking up at her.

"Oh, hey." Sam says, Immy looking a bit angry. "What's-" She says.

"You were threatening Carly earlier, weren't you?!" Immy says, startling Sam.

"I… was only speaking what's in my heart… hatred for the girl who killed my father and orphaned me. I don't care about her boyfriend being threatened, I don't give a damn about her being threatened too, she killed my father and to me, that's all that matters. _That's_ what I truly feel." Sam says.

"Well, if you looked close enough, you'd seen that it's not just her that her fiance sees you as a threat to, Sam." Immy says.

Sam walked outside, trying to clear her mind after Immy left.

" _If you do what you're planning, I won't be able to live again, Sam."_ Sam thought she heard someone say, then remembered Trevor telling her about Connor.

"Fuck you… if you support them, fuck you! You're dead, fucking get over it and leave us all alone!" Sam says.

"Who the hell are you yelling at?" Ashley asks after climbing out of the Jeep, startling Sam as Sam hadn't known Ashley was there.

"I know what you're like… so who are you siding with?" Sam says.

"Right now, I think you need to try to find some sense of peace… which is what we've all been trying to find." Ashley says, Sam trying not to break down into tears.

"He's gone, Ash… don't you want to hurt the people who killed our dad?" Sam says.

"Hurting them won't bring him back, Sam." Ashley says, also crying. Despite not having seen him for 11 years, Ashley was heartbroken over Trevor being gone for good.

"It's hurt you as much as it has me… so are you with me or not? Are you gonna get revenge like Ashley Allison Philips always would, or are you gonna side with the person who killed your own father and broke your heart?" Sam says.

"I won't choose sides and yeah, I am heartbroken… 11 years went by without a damn word from him and you know what it felt like, not having him in your life for that long!" Ashley says, Sam jumping back when Ashley kicked the fence hard enough to break it. "I wanted the dad we knew back, the one who would never hurt anyone he loved! Not the one who hurt our cousin and almost killed her!" She yelled, Sam trying to calm Ashley down as both hugged.

"She's not blood related to us and she killed him. He tried to hurt her but she tried to and succeeded in killing him. If there's anyone who changed, it's her… but you already know that, of course, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to blame everything on the man who raised you and made you who you are." Sam says.

"Raised me… for 13 years… I had to grow up without either of my parents too, Sam." Ashley says, both sitting down.

"Well at least one of yours is still alive somewhere, you're not legally considered orphaned… you're not taking sides because you don't want to lose me or that bitch… didn't Dad ever tell you one or the other, not both?" Sam says.

" _I also said that family is family, no matter if they're blood related or not, Sam… I didn't realise how much I hurt you three girls until Carly sought comfort and love from Johnny."_ Both heard Trevor say.

"You didn't hurt me, Dad… Carly hurt me by killing you… everyone's turning against me, don't you turn against me!" Sam says.

" _I hurt you by putting my own feelings ahead of you and not thinking about you, Sam. If my death is anyone's fault, it's mine."_ Trevor said in Sam's mind.

"You're all mad… traitors, the lot of you! If Carly isn't the one to blame for your death, it doesn't matter, because I still hate her! I hate that she can have things I never can, that she _is_ having things I never can, that she still has a mom and dad, EVERYTHING! I HATE HER AND I'LL KILL HER AND EVERYONE SHE KNOWS AND LOVES!" Sam says, yelling at the end.

"You don't know, do you? Amanda turned out to be the mom from hell towards Carly." Sam heard but not from Ashley… from Packie. "I know about hellish parents, my dad used to abuse me and my brothers on a daily basis, Sam." He says.

"Didn't know, don't care. I've made my decision on two things. One, if you want something done, do it yourself and two, nothing and no one is worth fighting for because no one will fight for me." Sam says.

Packie left, leaving Sam by herself.

 **Meanwhile…**

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Carly asks after opening the door, seeing Sammy.

"Sort of… Sam's boyfriend." Sammy says.

"You have any weapons on you?" Carly asks, Sammy knowing why she asked him that.

"I don't carry weapons, they make me sick." Sammy says.

Carly let Sammy in, Sammy looking around the house in a bit of shock at how big the living room alone is.

"Nice place." Sammy says.

"Thanks… I guess you know why Sam's madder than hell." Carly says.

"Yeah… you're part of the reason she's now an orphan." Sammy says.

"I didn't even know he had another kid… until I had Lester look up information on Trevor. Then I found out… but Trevor should've-" Carly says, Sammy seeing past the look on Carly's face and seeing the heartbreak in her eyes… for the man she knew as Uncle T, the one she wanted back.

"I see the same look in different eyes sometimes… you miss him still, but it's not just that that's hurting you." Sammy says.

"I hate that he felt like he had any right to hurt me by trying to kill Johnny! And Connor didn't deserve to die, he didn't do a damn thing to Trevor, who blamed me, who wanted to sacrifice me to the cannibals, _knowing_ the entire time that he was responsible for Connor being brutally murdered!" Carly says, tears falling and a mix of emotions in her voice.

Anger, sadness and heartbreak.

Sammy pulled Carly into a hug, surprised at how truly tiny she was, even compared to him.

"I loved Trevor… but he wasn't the Trevor I knew when he did what he did." Carly says, Sammy lightly rubbing Carly's back to try to calm her down.

Johnny and Jack walked into the house to find Carly asleep on the couch, Jack seeing Sammy.

"She gonna be okay?" Jack asks, looking at Carly.

"You two… sometimes it takes a loved one, sometimes someone she truly trusts… but occasionally, all it takes to get someone to let their feelings out is the right words being spoken." Sammy says.

"Carly bottled it up, tried to pretend she was okay… but she misses the man she knew as her uncle. None of us knew what he was planning until after Connor was dead and Carly was kidnapped twice." Jack says.

Johnny brushed Carly's hair back, seeing the scar on her neck. It was smaller and went from behind her left ear to halfway down her neck… but it still reminded him of the one Gionna has.

Sammy left, heading back to Sandy Shores and saw Sam asleep on the couch in the caravan.

" _If the situations were reversed and Carly was killed instead of me… it would've broken everyone who loves her."_ Sammy heard Connor say.

' _None of you deserved what happened… I'm sorry, Connor.'_ Sammy thought as Sam opened her eyes.

"You were trying to clear your mind?" Sam asks, sitting up.

"If it were reversed… and if you were gone, it would've broken Trevor." Sammy says, Sam nodding because she knew where he was going with this.

"I need… to think this over… but right now, I don't want to be alone. Stay with me?" Sam says.

"Not going anywhere." Sammy says.

Both walked into the bedroom and lied down on the bed, holding each other before falling asleep, Sam's head on Sammy's shoulder.

There wouldn't be peace for a long time… but both wanted some comfort for tonight.


End file.
